warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Pigment
A Pigment is a type of resource which appears as a small tetrahedron (three-sided pyramid) dropped by specific enemies. Pigments are required for researching Polychrome Colors for the interior of a Clan Dojo. Each Polychrome Color has an associated enemy, and will only drop if a color is being researched. The frequency of pigment drops and the number of pigments in each drop varies per color from 1 to 10. Polychrome Color research can be started (and pigments can be turned in) at a Clan Dojo's Tenno Research Lab, at a separate terminal by the wall on the right. Each project will have a base cost of and 5 to 550 pigment. These costs are directly impacted by the Clan Tier Multiplier. Once fully funded, research for a color takes 36 hours. Only one color may be researched at a time, regardless of the number of Tenno Labs that are present in the Dojo. Research on one color may be paused to start research on another, but any pigment in clan member inventories that has not been donated to the research project will be deleted. Notes Resource Boosters Resource Boosters and Resource Drop Chance Boosters increase the amount of pigments that drop from enemies. Specifically, the Resource Booster doubles the amount of pigments dropped, and the Resource Drop Chance Booster doubles the drop rate. Since the drop rate for pigments from bosses is 100%, the drop chance is doubled to 200%, resulting in twice as much of the item being dropped. This effectively results in a 2x quantity multiplier when only one of either booster is active, and a 4x quantity multiplier when both are active. Team Farming When running missions as a team the drops will be multiplied by the number of people on the team that have the pigment being researched in their dojos. Also, similar to life support capsules, only one member of a clan can pick up the pigment from an enemy. Tips *Corpses can be Desecrated to drop a second batch of pigments, and it is possible to dismember corpses further to drop even more batches. **For this purpose, certain guns such as the Braton Prime, Akjagara and Grakata have a useful property of dismembering corpses in pieces when shot, similar to melee. These weapons are the quickest and most efficient to use — up to five separate pieces can be cut from a single corpse, yielding five batches at most. Polychrome Colors The table below contains a list of all researchable Polychrome colors, the enemy that drops the pigment, and the base pigment cost. Note that these requirements scale with the Clan Tier Multiplier: *These values are determined solely from in-game observation and are intended only as a guide. Accuracy will vary. **For Councilor Vay Hek Terra Frame, the drop is not 100% guaranteed, it may be 50% from in-game observation. However, having both the Resource Booster and Resource Drop Chance Booster at the same time results in 4 pigments collected; and with the Resource Booster alone only 2 pigments are collected, similar to bosses with 100% drop rate. (Sometimes the pigment will not drop where Vay Hek has died, it's best to search around for a while afterward) es:Pigmento Category:Resources Category:Update 15 Category:Research Category:Dojo Category:Pickups Category:Aesthetics